


Igneous

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, Just Jug, Kid Fic, Neglect, no relationships - Freeform, pyro Juggie, sad Jug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: Jughead plays with matches.





	Igneous

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short ficlet inspired of course by Jughead's Juvie record mentioned in episode 7 "In a Lonely Place"  
> I thought about the title and wondered: how lonely was he?

ig·ne·ous

_ adjective _

(of rock) having solidified from lava or magma.

relating to or involving volcanic processes. "igneous activity"

    Or

_rare_

      of fire; fiery.

~.~

Jughead knew he wasn't allowed to touch the matches.

His mother had said so. Still, she never bothered to hide them. The package would sit on the counter, tucked away behind the cookie jar, the sugar bowl and his parents half rinsed mugs. The first time his mother caught him reaching onto the counter she patted his head absentmindedly and praised him for his ingenuity. It left him so confused, he did not bother picking up the matches, unable to realize Gladys Jones mistakenly assumed her ten year old son to be sneaking an Oreo.    
  
But he's not at home. He's at school. He swiped them from his kitchen.    
  
  
  
And for a moment, it was quiet, peaceful. It glowed. He smiled, as the wispy flame illuminated the dimly lit room. It was wrong. He knew it was wrong, and he should have been scared. Something flickering, burning, consuming was in his hands. Dangerous, it was dangerous. Yet, it was fascinating. It wasn't scary at all.    
It was like he was holding his house in his hands. On fire. 

  
_ Notice me _ , he screamed as loud as he could inside his head.  _ I'm going to burn _ .

  
Everything was coming crashing down all around and it was like his parents decided to add fuel to the flames.   
  
Orange and red began to singe what was left of the wooden stick and he dropped the lit match before realizing that was a mistake.    
  
You were supposed to blow it out.    
You're supposed to put fires out.   
  
The flame caught onto a littered candy wrapper and sure enough engulfed part of the floor.    
  
Jughead watched, mesmerized.    
  
Faculty burst into the room at the smell of smoke, saw the young boy with the clutched box of matches and put two and two together. Quickly the school janitor ran for his moping bucket and quenched the fire with the dirty soap water.    
  
"He tried to burn down the school!"   
  
"Jesus, you're going to be in so much trouble, boy. Your parents ought to be ashamed."   
  
Jughead nodded mutely, disappointed that the magnificent show was over, but couldn't find himself to be afraid of the teacher's threats.   
  
_ Good _ , he thought,  _ maybe now they'll notice. _


End file.
